Across the sky
by Ardwi00
Summary: Na początku Arthur nie miał pojęcia, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Potem sobie uświadomił: nieważne, jak wiele światów odwiedzi, w każdym straci coś najważniejszego. FrUk, potem może UsUk. Może żadne z tych. Raczej tasiemiec.


Across the sky  
I will come for you  
If you ask me to

Marszem pogrzebowym dla umierającej Ziemi był charkot tysięcy silników.  
Olbrzymie srebrzyste maszyny czekały z rozwartymi paszczami na swoich pasażerów, z których większość wciąż stała upchnięta w kilometrowych kolejkach, pilnowanych przez wojsko. Przy stanowiskach obsługiwanych przez dwóch żołnierzy i jedną maszynę, mieszkańcy Ziemi okazywali swoje wilcze bilety. Android sprawdzał ich prawdziwość i odsyłał pasażerów do grup zbierających się do ponumerowanych statków. Przez jakiś czas ludzie stali tam, niczym owce zapędzone do zagrody, niosąc w dłoniach określoną wagę swojego dobytku. Przestraszeni, dobici, zagubieni. W końcu jednak jakiś pies pasterski w szarym mundurze zaczął zaganiać ich do jednego z statków-olbrzymów.  
Tego ranka dzień był ponury i wietrzny, a pomiędzy statkami unosiła się siwa mgła.  
- Ostatni dzień na drogiej Ziemi - westchnął blondyn w mundurze pilota. W ręce trzymał dogasającego papierosa. - Powinienem się chyba bardziej przejmować.  
- Po co? Wystarczy, że będziesz miał kobiety na statku. - Jego towarzysz wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu i bez słowa zabrał drugiemu papierosa. Wciągnął dym do płuc tak intensywnie, jakby jutro miało nie nadejść. Francis Bonnefoy uśmiechnął się posępnie.  
Bardzo możliwe, że nie nadejdzie.  
Obaj stali na balkonie w połowie olbrzymiej wieży kontrolnej, górującej nad całym światem. Statki ciągnęły się aż po horyzont. Niektóre były stare, inne całkiem nowe. Mniejsze, większe, piękne i okropne. Żebracza flota dla żebraczej cywilizacji.  
Arthur przez chwilę nie odpowiedział, zapatrując się w niebo. Ciągnęli rozmowę na siłę, byle tylko jakieś słowa wisiały w powietrzu.  
- Skurwysyństwo - mruknął nagle Anglik, obracając w dłoni niedopałka i dogaszając go o metalową barierkę. Francis westchnął.  
- W rzeczy samej.  
- Tak. Ci ludzie myślą, że dokądś ich prowadzimy - mruknął z cynizmem, spoglądając na zagubionych mieszkańców Ziemi, prowadzonych pomiędzy statkami jak myszy poprzez labirynt. - Myślisz, że naprawdę znajdziemy coś na czas?  
- Kto wie, Arthur.  
- Nie obchodzą mnie - dodał, jakby się usprawiedliwiając. - Ale nie chcę być tym, który ich uświadomi, że nie mamy żadnej konkretnej planety.  
- Zamilkniesz w końcu?  
Arthur zamrugał i spojrzał na Francisa marszcząc brwi. Francuz patrzył na niego spokojnie, z tym odwiecznym uśmiechem, który nie zniknął, choć w młodości Arthur wielokrotnie próbował zetrzeć go z tej twarzy na wieki. Po chwili wyjął z kieszeni paczkę długich, miętowych papierosów. Wyciągnął jednego i podpalił.  
- O co ci chodzi?  
- Nie uważasz, że nie powinniśmy rozmawiać o nikim innym, póki ciągle jesteśmy razem? - uśmiech Francisa poszerzył się trochę. Wciągnął dym z papierosa i pochylił się w kierunku Arthura, jakby próbował go pocałować. Ten jednak złapał go za przód munduru i powstrzymał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
- Będziemy razem - powiedział chłodno. - Na oddzielnych statkach, ale utrzymamy kontakt.  
- To zimna logika - odpowiedział Francis.  
Arthur spojrzał mu w te głupie niebieskie oczy. Niewiele rzeczy było rzeczy w naturze tak samo błękitnych, ale pamiętał ze swojego dzieciństwa pewien kwiat, kosaciec holenderski. Jego babka miała ogród pełen tych kwiatów, purpurowych jak królewski płaszcz oraz tak bardzo niebieskich jak... Jak oczy chłopca, którego Arthur pierwszy raz poznał w tym ogrodzie. Niebieska magia, tak mówiła babka o tych kwiatach. Coś w tym było. Teraz, kiedy na Ziemi nie było już żadnych kwiatów, te oczy ciągle przypominały Arthurowi o tamtym ogrodzie i o dawnych słonecznych dniach.  
- Coś ukrywasz - powiedział nagle Arthur, patrząc głęboko w te oczy. - Czego mi nie...  
- Pilot D423 proszony o stawienie się w punkcie kontroli.- Metaliczny kobiecy głos rozszedł się po całej wieży kontrolnej. Francis drgnął lekko i nagle znów się pochylił ku twarzy Arthura.  
Który ponownie go powstrzymał.  
- Przestań - warknął. - Ktoś może nas zobaczyć.  
- Teraz cię to martwi? - zapytał gwałtownie Francis.  
- Zachowujesz się, jakbyśmy mieli tam umrzeć! - Arthur odepchnął go od siebie i stanął dumnie. - Nie rób tak!  
- Arthur...  
- Muszę iść - dodał twardo Anglik. - Idę, a ty natychmiast masz się opanować, Bonnefoy. Przetrwamy to. Skopię ci dupę, jeśli coś ci się stanie, pamiętaj.  
Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie wściekle. Arthur oddychał gwałtownie i pokręcił głową, odwracając się powoli.  
- Pierwszą rzeczą - odezwał się Francis do jego pleców. - Jaką zrobisz w Nowym Świecie będzie wyjście z tej cholernej puszki i pocałowanie mnie, aż stracisz oddech, Kirkland.  
Milczenie trwało dokładnie pięć sekund.  
- ...umowa stoi. - Pilot uśmiechnął się do siebie. - Widzimy się w Nowym Świecie, draniu.

Abonent czasowo niedostępny. Proszę zostawić wiadomość po usłyszeniu sygnału.

Piip.

Arthur Kirkland westchnął z irytacją.  
- Bonnefoy... Nie, Francis. Wybacz, miałeś rację. Przemyślałem wszystko i... Uważam, że musimy porozmawiać. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie odbierasz telefonu z premedytacją, ale nie mam teraz na to czasu. Mój samolot wylatuje niedługo. Wyląduję w Paryżu za niecałe osiem godzin. Wiem, że to nagle, ale jeśli moglibyśmy się spotkać... Jak zawsze. Daj mi znać, gdy odbierzesz tę wiadomość. I... Francis... – zawahał się. Wystarczyło, że ledwie słyszał swój własny głos. - Myliłem się. Muszę kończyć. Widzimy się wieczorem.  
Ledwo wyłączył komórkę, a męski głos na lotnisku oświadczył, z której bramki odlatuje samolot Nowy Jork – Paryż. Arthur chwycił swoją sfatygowaną skórzaną torbę i pośpiesznie odszedł szukać podanego miejsca.

Arthur usiadł w surowym metalowym fotelu i położył obie dłonie na sterach, które z wyglądu przypominały srebrną ławkę dla ucznia. Purpurowo-zielonkawa tablica zajaśniała tuż pod jego palcami, wyświetlając pierwsze informacje. Arthur wcisnął kilka przycisków, a wtedy w jego kabinie zaczęły pojawiać się czarne otwory wielkości mysich dziur. Wysunęły się z nich linki zakończone czymś na kształt haków. Wszystkie, około trzydziestka przewodów, wbiła się pod skórę pilota, który syknął, ale nie poruszył się, by uciec. Liny napięły się i zaczęły przewodzić energię, która sprawiła, że zajaśniały na błękitno.  
Arthur rozluźnił się w miejscu i zamknął oczy. Liczby na tablicy oszalały, mnożąc się i dzieląc w nieskończoność.  
Ryk statku przygłuszył na moment cały świat. Maszyna drgnęła i powoli wzbiła się w powietrze. Wielki srebrny wieloryb, w którego brzuchu ludzkość miała nadzieję przetrwać podróż przez bezkresny ocean. Teraz powoli leciał w górę sterowany przez jeden ludzki umysł.  
W samych maszynach nie było życia, jednak ludzie odkryli, jak pożyczyć im dusze na dość długo, by maszyna stała się rozumną istotą. I teraz pilot był wszędzie, kontrolował wszystko. Sprawiał, że maszyna powoli opuszczała ziemię. Kiedy system się unormował, Arthur włączył głośniki, które rozniosły jego głos po całym pokładzie.  
- Witam was wszystkich. Nazywam się Arthur Kirkland i jestem pilotem Timeraire, statku międzygwiezdnego numer D423, lecącego w kierunku Nowego Świata. Na szczęście, nie mam na myśli Stanów Złączonych Ameryk - powiedział z humorem i zawiesił na chwilę głos, by kontynuować znacznie poważniej. - Właśnie opuszczamy Ziemię. Wznoszę się w najwolniejszym trybie, więc obejrzyjcie ją ostatni raz. To był nasz dom.  
I zniszczyliśmy go.  
Arthur przerwał sygnał i wykonał kilka zmian, by powiększyć widok w oknach na górnym pokładzie. U siebie zrobił to samo. Zielone tablice zniknęły, podobnie jak biała ściana i Arthur wszystko zobaczył. Całą armię statków na burym asfalcie, ludzi zmieniających się w kolorowe punkty, przysłonięte w końcu zatrutym niebem. Ciemne chmury otoczyły ich ze wszystkich stron. Timeraire wyprzedził mniejszy statek, prujący do gwiazd znacznie szybciej.  
Arthur pomyślał, że ten maluch nie dotrwa do końca podróży.  
W końcu Ziemia oddaliła się za bardzo, by ją dostrzec, więc Arthur ponownie przywrócił widok ścian i informacji. Kiedy wyprowadził statek na orbitę, czekała tam na niego raczkująca flota. Statki, które już wystartowały i czekały, aż reszta do nich dołączy. Arthur ustawił się w przewidzianym dla niego miejscu i przełączył system w tryb uśpienia. Czekał długi czas i obserwował nowe statki zajmujące należne im miejsce. Numer D850. E13. E201.  
Drgnął i po chwili wprowadził kod mający połączyć go z pilotem E201. Wysłał sygnał, który został przyjęty. Na jednym z ekranów zajaśniała twarz...  
- Kim jesteś? - zamrugał Arthur. Drugi pilot miał krótkie jasne włosy i przedziwne oczy, jednak w żaden sposób nie przypominał Francisa. E201. Dover. Tak. To na pewno był ten statek. Statek, który powinien pilotować Francis.  
- Berwald - odparł mrukliwie pilot, dodając swoje nazwisko, które brzmiało, jakby czymś się zakrztusił.  
- Dlaczego pilotujesz ten statek? - zapytał Arthur utrzymując spokój. - Wiem, że pilotem miał być Francis Bonnefoy. Co się wydarzyło?  
Dziwny obcokrajowiec nie oszczędzał słów.  
- Zmieniono mi przydział w ostatnim momencie.  
- Wiesz, gdzie trafił Bonnefoy?  
Jasnowłosy pilot spojrzał na Arthura bez wyrazu i pokręcił lekko głową.  
- Prawdopodobnie niżej.  
Arthur zamilkł, nie odpowiadając przez pewien czas. Niżej oznaczało, że trafił do starszego statku. Statku, który prędzej przestanie nadawać się użytku.  
Statku, który mógł być od początku skazany na niepowodzenie.  
- ...dziękuję za informacje, Berwald.  
Rozłączył się. Jego serce wydało się nagle bardzo ciężkie.

*

Dioda na końcu pokładu migotała na zielono, informując o początkach lądowania. Anglik dopiął pasy i spojrzał przez okno. Gęste chmury przylegały do ścian samolotu, dociskając się do okrągłych okienek. W uszach Arthura zaszumiała krew, a ciśnienie ścisnęło mu czaszkę. Zamknął na moment oczy, a kiedy już je otworzył ujrzał walczący z nocą Paryż. Światła latarni tworzące mapę ulic, wysokie budynki naznaczone żółtymi i pomarańczowymi kwadracikami okien, w których tysiące ludzi prowadziło tysiące - czasami nawet odrobinę więcej – żyć.  
Samolot wylądował miękko na lśniącym od deszczu asfalcie. Kolejną chwilę trwało, zanim zupełnie się zatrzymał, a pasażerowie zostali wpuszczeni do sterylnego terminalu. Idąc dobrze znaną drogą po bagaż, Arthur włączył telefon i chwilę wpatrywał się w ekran, oczekując spóźnionej wiadomości czy próby połączenia. Po chwili telefon faktycznie drgnął w jego dłoni.

Alfred napisał:

Nie wiedzialem ze w ogole masz do czego uzywac golarki. Haha, pamiec ci szwankuje na starosc : )

Arthur stanął w miejscu i zmarszczył groźnie brwi do dwukropka i połowy nawiasu. Uznał je za obraźliwe, więc wystukał w odpowiedzi:

Alfred, mam dwadzieścia pięć lat, ale doceniam twoją troskę. Szczęśliwie ciągle pamiętam o zasadach interpunkcji i poprawnej pisowni.

Ps. Mógłbyś ją odesłać na mój adres w Londynie?

Nieprzyjemny ciężar opadł na arthurowy żołądek z siłą tradycyjnego angielskiego śniadania. Jedna wiadomość od Alfreda sprzed kilku godzin to o wiele mniej, niż się spodziewał. Schował komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni i dogonił resztę pasażerów, oczekujących już na wydanie bagażu. Ludzie zaczęli się rozpraszać, znikając w szklanym przejściu, za którym czekał już niewielki tłumek. Kilkoro z nich trzymało zapisane tabliczki. Wpatrując się w ten niewielki tłum Arthur prawie przegapił przybycie swojej niewielkiej walizki. W ostatniej chwili ściągnął ją z taśmy i powędrował przez przejście. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale powiódł po twarzach ludzi z rosnącymi nerwami. Witali się ze sobą. Rodzina z dwójką dzieci, na którą czekali jacyś seniorzy, wymęczona kobieta, która kilka godzin wcześniej panikowała przy wejściu do samolotu, tuląca się do łysiejącego mężczyzny. Jakaś młoda para...  
Młoda para, huh?  
Wtedy wydało mu się, że wśród pasażerów widzi znajomą mu twarz. Chwycił walizkę i podszedł do mężczyzny, stanął z nim twarzą w twarz i...  
- Przepraszam - odwrócił szybko wzrok i wyminął obcego. Zrobiło mu się gorąco ze wstydu. Nienawidził kontaktu z nieznajomymi.  
Wyjął komórkę i zadzwonił do Francisa.

Abonent czasowo niedostępny. Proszę zostawić wiadomość po usłyszeniu sygnału.

Piip.

- Gdzie jesteś? Czekam na lotnisku. Naprawdę, gdybyś tylko chciał ze mną porozmawiać, wytłumaczyłbym ci wszystko... - zamilkł na chwilę. - Oddzwoń, gdy tylko odbierzesz tę wiadomość.  
Arthur wiedział, że to w dużej mierze jego wina. Sam wykrzyczał Bonnefoyowi w twarz, że nie chce go widzieć nigdy więcej. Ale to nie był pierwszy raz. Kłócili się częściej, niż zmieniały kolory świateł na skrzyżowaniu, a Francis zawsze przyjeżdżał do niego na lotnisko czy dworzec, choćby przez następny dzień mieli do siebie śmiertelnie milczeć.  
Zawsze przyjeżdżał. Teraz jednak Arthur był na tym lotnisku zupełnie sam, w obcym mieście, które było dla niego tylko i wyłącznie jedną osobą. Poczuł się dziwnie samotny. Musiał wynająć samochód.

Każdego dnia, kiedy Arthur nie musiał sterować, szukał Francisa kontaktując się z innymi pilotami.  
- A112? Zastanawiam się, czy nie znasz kogoś o nazwisku Bonnefoy... Przeniesiono go z E201. Dziękuję. Daj znać, jeśli czegoś się dowiesz.  
- B340? Ach, słyszałeś? W porządku, daj mi znać, jeśli coś usłyszysz. Dziękuję.  
- C41? Mógłbyś rozesłać sygnał? Szukam pilota, nazywa się Francis Bonnefoy. Francuz, ma trzydzieści trzy lata. Okropny akcent i ciągle gada o jedzeniu.  
Z czasem Arthur uznał, że szuka Francisa tylko po to, żeby osobiście go zamordować.  
Oprócz tego, życie na statku było raczej ciężkie. Mieli określone zapasy i nieustające problemy, a on nie potrafił powiedzieć ludziom, że prawdziwy cel nie istnieje. Byli uciekinierami bez żadnego planu. Lecieli tam, gdzie dawniej wykryto wiele planet z nadzieją, że jedna z nich okaże się ich schronieniem. Ale prawda była taka, że jedyna planeta, której warunki były idealnie podobne do ziemskich leżała zbyt daleko, by mogli do niej dotrzeć w jednym pokoleniu.  
Minęły już prawie dwa tygodnie, kiedy to się zdarzyło.  
- E201? To znowu ja. Wiem, że nie masz nowych informacji – uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem.  
Po drugiej stronie Berwald milczał przez długi moment.  
- Wybacz – mruknął w końcu.  
- W porządku. Dalej szukam tego drania. Mógł mi po prostu powiedzieć – zaczął narzekać, ponieważ komuś musiał. Nie chciał okazywać słabości przed swoją załogą, ale zrzędzenie do ucha spokojnego pilota ze Szwecji, wydawało się dobrą alternatywą.  
Berwald nie odpowiedział. A w każdym razie, nie w pierwszej chwili. Jego wzrok padł na tablicę poza zasięgiem wzroku Arthura.  
- Słyszałeś to? – zapytał nagle z czymś w głosie, czego jeszcze Arthur u niego nie uświadczył.  
- Co? – drgnął i zerknął na własne tablice. – Wszystko w normie. O czym...  
Coś zaszumiało w słuchawkach, które nosił w uszach. Coś, co Arthur poznał już wcześniej. Poczuł, że krew odchodzi mu z twarzy.  
- Berwald, to brzmi jak... – Nie dokończył zdania. Przeraźliwy pisk przerwał sygnał, a potem nastała cisza. Arthur zaklął i szarpnął przymocowane do jego ciała przewody, które zajaśniały niebiańsko błękitnym światłem. Wprowadził statek w tryb awaryjny.  
- Uwaga, pasażerowie. Proszę natychmiast wrócić do swoich kabin i zamknąć drzwi jak najdokładniej – ostrzegł ich pośpiesznie i szybko przerwał sygnał, przyglądając się informacjom na tablicach.  
To, co wydarzyło się potem było czystym piekłem.  
Wszechświat zupełnie oszalał. Statki zbaczały z kursów, elektronika umierała. Rozpędzone asteroidy z pasu, który odgradzał pobliski układ planetarny, uderzały w mniejsze statki. Te słabsze, starsze, nie dość szybkie – wybuchały. I nagle wszystko było czerwone, pełne ognia, jakby znaleźli się w sercu gwiazdy. Małą kabinę Arthura też oświetliło czerwone światło awaryjne. Wszystko szalało, ludzie umierali. Kosmiczna burza była nagła jak ziemska burza. Nadchodziła nagle, zabierała cudze życia i znikała. Nikt nie potrafił jej wyjaśnić, ani przewidzieć, kiedy nadejdzie. Była czystą śmiercią.  
Nagle coś zaszumiało w słuchawkach Arthura.  
- Ar... – usłyszał znajomy już głos Berwalda. A potem tylko przeraźliwy wybuch, który omal nie odebrał mu przytomności.  
Arthur ledwo wyprowadził z burzy Timeraire, jednak jeden z silników ucierpiał i statek mógł lecieć tylko w jednej trzeciej części swojej normalnej prędkości. Z uszu pilota powoli spływała krew. Nie słyszał niczego poza nieustannym piskiem, który trwał, odkąd usłyszał pogłośniony wybuch jednego ze statków. Ostatkiem sił uniósł rękę i przełączył sygnał na otwarty.  
- Francis Bonnefoy... - wydusił, nie wiedząc, czy głos w ogóle wychodzi z jego ust. - Francis Bonnefoy, zgłoś się... Jeśli gdzieś tam jesteś... Zgłoś się.

*

Dopiero po północy Arthurowi udało się dojechać do jednej z uroczych paryskich uliczek. Ta jedna była blisko centrum i zawierała pewną specjalną kamieniczkę, w której, na poddaszu urządzono nowoczesne mieszkanie. Arthur doskonale wiedział, w którym miejscu może tam znaleźć dodatkowe ręczniki, o której porze dnia w kuchni roznosi się cudowny zapach, a kiedy gospodarza nie ma w domu. Wiedział też, gdzie chowa się zapasowy klucz i, że on sam zamęczy się na śmierć, taszcząc walizkę pod sam dach.  
Na zewnątrz padał deszcz i chłód przechodził przez warstwę ubrań aż do kości, jednak Arthur pośpieszył się i prawie wcale go nie zmoczyło. Zaczynał być już naprawdę zirytowany tą sytuacją. O ile do tej pory zamierzał mówić z Bonnefoyem łagodnie, tak teraz planował wsadzić przeprosiny jak najgłębiej w to jego zarośnięte gardło.  
Kiedy w końcu znalazł się na górze odkrył, że zapasowy klucz zniknął. Przysiadł na drewnianych schodkach i wpatrzył się w milczący telefon. Wybrał numer.

Abonent czasowo...

Rozłączył się.

Tą noc spędził na tylnych siedzeniach wypożyczonego przy lotnisku samochodu. Z samego ranka zadzwonił do kilku przyjaciół Francisa, których zazwyczaj nienawidził. Zachowywali się dziwnie. Tak po prawdzie, zachowywali się, jakby nie znali ani Arthura ani, tym bardziej, kogoś o imieniu Francis Bonnefoy.  
Wobec tego Arthur musiał zastosować ostateczną broń i wybrać numer do matki Francisa.  
- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam - przywitał się po francusku. - Czy zastałem Francisa?  
- Kogo? Musiałeś się pomylić - odpowiedział głos w telefonie.  
- Nie, na pewno nie. Pani Bonnefoy, prawda?  
Kobieta po drugiej stronie milczała ułamek sekundy.  
- Kto mówi?  
- Arthur Kirkland. Szukam pani syna - wytłumaczył cierpliwie, starając się opanować irytację.  
- Nie mam syna. Musiałeś się pomylić.  
- To niemożliwe.  
- To nie mój problem.  
I tak rozmowa się skończyła. A Arthur...  
Arthur nie spotkał Francisa nigdy więcej. Na początku szukał go, owszem. Wkrótce odkrył, że paryskie mieszkanie jest puste, a w pracy Francuza nikt nie chce udzielić mu informacji. Rodzina i znajomi Francisa nie przyznawali się, że ktoś taki kiedykolwiek istniał. Nie rozpoznawali nawet twarzy ze zdjęcia.  
Wszyscy, poza Arthurem, zdawali się zapomnieć. Początkowo to było trudne, jednak z biegiem lat ożenił się i wyprowadził z rodzinnego Londynu. Jego syn dorósł i rozpoczął studia, a córka właśnie kończyła szkołę średnią. On sam zestarzał się.  
Wszystko to w mniej niż jednym akapicie. W czasie krótszym niż sekunda.  
Tak naprawdę, Arthur nie przeżył żadnej z tych rzeczy. Przeczytał o nich w książce, którą znalazł w starej księgarni podczas niedzielnej wyprzedaży. Otworzył na losowej stronie i właśnie czyta kolejne litery z rosnącym strachem. Cofa o kilka stron, by przekonać się, że początek książki opowiada o jego myślach, gdy wiele lat wcześniej wylądował na lotnisku w Paryżu. Wraca do aktualnej strony i zaczyna rozumieć, że całe jego życie jest fałszem.  
Potem Arthur popełnia błąd, ponieważ odrzuca książkę i wychodzi pośpiesznie z księgarni. Gdyby doczytał ją do końca zdałby sobie sprawę z tego, że na najbliższym przejściu potrąci go samochód.

*

Po wielu miesiącach podróży ludzka flota w końcu wylądowała na nowej planecie. Była piękna, choć Arthur miał nigdy nie usłyszeć jej dźwięków. Nie mógł też spełnić obietnicy danej Francisowi. Nigdy więcej go nie zobaczył.

*

I Arthur Kirkland umarł.


End file.
